


A Free Night

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a free night, Draco and Harry indulge in an extreme kink of Draco's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Free Night

**Author's Note:**

> My mind comes up with the strangest kinks when I'm not supervising it. PLEASE read the warnings, as this will not be to everyone's taste. Hell, it might not even be to mine!

Draco let out a sigh of contentment as he settled himself completely on top of Harry. They had not been able to see each other for an entire week and Draco found that situation entirely unacceptable. Considering how many exams they both had coming, Draco had decided that he would take full advantage of having Harry to himself for the night and attempt something that he had been wanting for a while now.

“Ready?” He stared down into the brilliant green eyes of his lover, who was panting with excitement already.

“Mmm, are you absolutely certain this is what you want?” Concern flickered across Harry’s face as he moved his hands to massage Draco’s thighs.

“I want you, Harry; as much of you as I can get. So, yes, this is what I want.” He rubbed a hand absent-mindedly across his stomach in anticipation as he raised himself sightly onto his knees, exposing a bit of his lover’s throbbing cock. “ _Engorgio_.”

Harry hissed beneath him as his already eight-inch cock doubled in length and width inside Draco. Draco grit his teeth against the sudden shock of pain that lanced through him. He clenched his arse automatically, attempting to force the over-large intruder out. Ignoring his body’s attempts at self-preservation, Draco slammed home again and leant back so he could see his normally completely flat stomach. There was a slight bump where the tip of Harry’s now sixteen-inch long cock was settled somewhere in Draco’s intestines. Smiling as he placed a hand over the bump, Draco squeezed his fingers, causing Harry to jerk his hips with a hoarse cry.

“ _Christ_ , so tight... Hurry, Dray, I can’t hold on...” Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut as his head thrashed against the pillow beneath him.

Not wanting the night to end before he could finish the rest of his fantasy, Draco pointed his wand at Harry’s tight sac behind him. “ _Engorgio_... _Engorgio_.”

He had not planned on enlarging Harry’s balls so much originally, but now that the pain was subsiding, Draco knew that this is what he needed. He could feel Harry relaxing a little beneath him as the pressure of his impending orgasm left him. Yes, he thought as he began to move. _This is exactly what I needed..._

*~*

Harry stared up at Draco in amazement as he moved on Harry’s enlarged cock. He had known the kinky bastard was up to something, but he had not known just _how_ kinky this night was going to get. Draco had mentioned wanting _more_ of Harry, but he had figured enlarging his cock was all Draco was going to go through with. The fact that he was now currently building up to what was going to be an extreme orgasm – due to the fact that his balls were now three times their usual size – stunned him a little. Running his hands up Draco’s trembling thighs made him whine, a high-pitched noise that almost drowned out the sound of Harry’s own harsh breaths. He didn’t know if it was because of the fact that his cock was twice it’s normal size or not, but Harry could feel his enlarged balls filling swiftly and knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“Dra – Draco... Come, Dray, need you to come...”

“Harry-y-y-y-y,” Draco groaned as he slammed home a few more times, bringing Harry to the very edge of orgasm. “I –”

Draco never got to finish what he was going to say as he began to come, spurting hot jets of cum over both of their chests. Harry sighed with relief as he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on his swollen balls, which were pressing up against his thighs. Throwing his head back as he gripped Draco’s hips and slammed him home one more time, Harry finally found his release. He doubled over – as much as that was possible in his current situation – as his orgasm ripped through him. His enlarged cock spasmed rapidly over and over again, emptying himself into Draco, whose head was thrown back, a look of pure bliss on his face. The pleasure and slight pain centred on his cock as he continued to come was too much and Harry blacked out.

When he came to – who knew how long he had been out? – it was to see Draco leaning back against Harry’s raised legs, his hands massaging his swollen stomach. Harry blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his vision, but he had not seen anything wrongly: Draco’s stomach was swollen with his – Harry’s – cum. The sight forced one last spurt out from his softening cock, which caused Draco to moan. Harry reached up to place his hands over the stretched skin of his lover’s belly, marvelling that it was all _him_ that had caused this beautiful sight. Draco’s belly was hard as Harry pressed his fingers into it, wobbling slightly as he breathed harshly. Resting his wrists on Draco’s hips, Harry stretched his fingers across the swollen skin, letting out a moan of his own when he realised Draco’s belly was just that much too big for him to be able to touch his fingers together.

“Harry...” Draco’s voice was rough from the panting he had been doing for the past few minutes. “I – I need... need...”

Harry barely bit back another moan as Draco’s hand came to rest on his swollen belly, his fingers spread across the expanse. He didn’t appear to be in any pain, although Harry thought he must be uncomfortable with the combination of his newly expanded middle and the length of Harry’s magically enlarged cock still wedged inside him. With a muttered spell, Harry returned himself to his normal size and was surprised when Draco’s eyes widened with what appeared to be worry. He began to wriggle frantically, clenching his muscles around Harry’s softened cock, which gave Harry the final clue he needed. Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed hold of the plug they kept on hand and rolled Draco carefully off him.

“Shh, Dray, it’s alright,” Harry murmured as he gently eased the plug inside his lover, the already-leaking cum making it easier to slide it in properly without the aid of artificial lube.

Harry sighed in contentment when Draco settled back against him, the threat of all their hard work leaking out onto the sheets having been alleviated. The press of Draco back to Harry’s front allowed Harry to reach around in front of them and begin to rub small circles over Draco’s swollen stomach. The motion caused Draco to groan softly and press himself further back up against Harry’s chest. Watching the sight in front of him, Harry had to wonder if this was all they would get up to that night.


End file.
